For example, there is a technique of manufacturing a semiconductor device (for example, refer to patent literature 1), in which a gate electrode pattern is formed by stacking a gate oxide film, a gate electrode, and an offset oxide film from a lower layer on a silicon substrate; then sidewalls are formed on sidewalls of the gate electrode pattern and then the offset oxide film is subjected to etching; then the silicon substrate is subjected to ion implantation of an impurity for activation, thereby an impurity diffusion layer is formed while conductivity of the gate electrode is increased at the same time, so that surface areas of the gate electrode and the impurity diffusion layer are formed into silicide, and then an insulating film for covering the areas is formed; then the insulating film is subjected to etching such that the film is remained while filling spaces between the sidewalls, but not remained on the silicide formed on the surface areas of the impurity diffusion layer; then a SiN film and an interlayer insulating film are sequentially formed in a manner of covering the insulating film between the sidewalls; and then a contact hole penetrated to the impurity diffusion layer is formed in the interlayer insulating film; thereby a silicide technique and a SAC (Self Align Contact) technique are preformed as a series of processes, consequently high speed and a high degree of integration are achieved.
[Patent Literature 1]
JP-A-9-289249.